


Legacy

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com challenge 348-sunrise





	

**Author's Note:**

> me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com challenge 348-sunrise

With the sunrise came unanswered questions. Why entrust both of them to me? Starsky is the survivor of the two of us, the one who puts the pieces back together. If there’s anyone who can remain unchanged by the jagged edges of the world, it’s him. I’m the one whose cracking, crumbling, being wrenched apart nail by nail and board by board.

Eight-hundred and twenty-three sunrises later, I have my answer. By giving Starsky to me, she’s given me someone worth fighting for. And by doing so I’ve found my way out of this prison I had built for myself.


End file.
